


O Pecado da Carne

by MiRz



Series: Dramas de Ouro [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Apesar da alcunha de “Santo de Atena”, Aiolia pensa que apenas uma pessoa é merecedora do título depois de lhe ser negado à honra durante anos. Após o castelo de intrigas e planos sórdidos de Ares desmoronar, o Santo de Leão precisa se confessar e pedir perdão, mesmo que a outra parte já não esteja mais viva.
Relationships: Leo Aiolia & Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: Dramas de Ouro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890094
Kudos: 1





	O Pecado da Carne

**Author's Note:**

> Breve legenda: 
> 
> • Aquele [1], [2], etc. na frente de algumas palavras ou frases são indicações para as referências nas notas finais.
> 
> Boa leitura!

— Eu nunca entendi a necessidade que as pessoas têm de dramatizar um cemitério — disse Aiolia de Leão para ninguém.

Diante o nobre guerreiro havia uma estátua maior que sua figura desempenhando o papel da nova lápide de Aiolos de Sagitário, que finalmente teve uma sepultura digna de sua pessoa para o seu descanso eterno e prematuro. Como que era mesmo aquela música brasileira que Aldebaran lhe mostrou certa feita? Os bons morrem jovens[1]? No caso do seu irmão essa é uma verdade irrefutável.

— É verão. O sol está queimando. O dia está lindo. As abelhas estão zunindo em uma colmeia a poucos metros. Há pássaros dando voos rasantes em busca de insetos. Não há chuva. Não há frio. Não há pessoas chorando e lamentando o destino. Não há nenhum elemento poético a não ser o silêncio.

O rapaz faz um silêncio dramático tentando pensar no que falaria depois. Em treze anos, nunca visitou o túmulo do seu irmão e mesmo depois de tanto tempo não sabia o que dizer. Ele apenas sentia.

Sentia arrependimento em tantas coisas. A primeira era em deixar que seu antigo túmulo tivesse sido carcomido pelo tempo e fosse vítima das delinquências dos habitantes de Rodório, que libertavam sua fúria jogando pedras e pichando sua pedra simples, pois tudo o que o Santuário permitiu que a memória de Aiolos tivesse foi uma cova no cemitério dos Santos de Atena.

“Em respeito à Deusa, que honra até os seus inimigos”, disse o usurpador do Grande Mestre, fazendo-o crer que Aiolos ser enterrado naquele cemitério havia sido uma dádiva concedida a ele e não um direito mais do que justo.

Aiolia desconfiava que isso houvesse sido um gesto do lado bom de Saga, que conhecia a verdade e sabia que seu amigo merecia aquele lugar de honra.

— Eu sint– — Aiolia se interrompeu, ficando alguns minutos em silêncio até perder a coragem de falar o que gostaria e começou outro assunto. — A vila está em festa. Hoje faz catorze anos desde que você morreu por Atena. Agora que o Santuário e Rodório sabem a verdade sobre sua morte, eles decidiram chamar o dia de hoje como o Dia de São Sagittarius em sua homenagem, pois você foi o primeiro defensor de Atena nessa era.

Pensar que sem a intervenção de Aiolos há exatos catorze anos, o mundo poderia ter tomado um rumo totalmente diferente. Era demasiadamente perturbador pensar no quanto tudo poderia ter mudado e que seria culpa deles, inevitavelmente, afinal, sem a aparição da verdadeira Deusa e dos garotos de Bronze, quem traria a verdade à tona? Não a maioria dos Santos de Ouro, com certeza.

Pensar que a morte do seu irmão significou a gota que pesou na balança do destino trazia uma mistura de orgulho com raiva. Orgulho, pois isso só comprovava a magnificência da alma de Aiolos, da sua coragem, da sua fé e da sua lealdade para com Atena e o mundo. Raiva, pois não era justo que tivesse sido seu irmão. Poderia ter sido qualquer outro, menos Aiolos. O sagitariano tinha uma vida a ser vivida. Ele tinha que ter o treinado. Tê-lo visto conquistar a armadura de Leão, tê-lo visto como Santo de Ouro como ele!

Os maus demoram anos para serem purificados, enquanto os purificados perecerem imediatamente em contato com o mal. Não é justo.

— Eu me lembro de quando éramos crianças. Você era um aprendiz ainda. Tínhamos acabado de perder nosso pai. Ele não era o melhor dos sujeitos, principalmente depois de ficar viúvo da nossa mãe, mas mesmo assim, você nunca me deixou esquecer dele. Toda quinta-feira você manteve a tradição do sorvete de baunilha, porque era o único mimo que o velho nos permitia. Você me contava histórias de como ele e a mamãe eram apaixonados e como o amor deles me gerou. — Aiolia sorriu sarcástico. — Claro que agora eu sei que essa não era bem a verdade. O fato é que você sempre honrou suas memórias, então era de se esperar que alguém fizesse o mesmo por você quando você se fosse. Claro que eu não esperava que fosse tão logo, sobretudo, eu não esperava que eu não conseguisse.

Um silêncio pesado se estabeleceu quando Aiolia enfim conseguiu soltar o que tanto apertava-lhe o coração.

— Quando… Quando a notícia da sua suposta traição se espalhou e chegou aos meus ouvidos através dos soldados, eu não acreditei. Mas então o Grande Mestre me convocou. E eu fiquei com medo, por que quem não tinha medo dele? Com aquela sua capa escura e a máscara assustadora, ele parecia um vilão de filme ruim. Mas também tinha medo do que ele iria me falar, pois eu nunca fui chamado à sua presença. E então…

A voz de Aiolia embargou, anunciando o ápice da sua vergonha.

— Ele me deu a notícia. Disse que você traiu Atena e Shura havia sido responsável pela sua execução. E eu acreditei nele. Perdoe-me.

As lágrimas com as quais Aiolia lutava desde que chegara ao cemitério finalmente se viram livres para escorrer pela tez morena de seu rosto, contornando os traços que odiou por tanto tempo, por deixá-lo parecido com Aiolos. A força da genética.

— Eu te conhecia a vida inteira, mas ao invés de me fiar no seu caráter, acreditei no que as pessoas me falaram e então eu senti raiva. O povo me condenava como se eu fosse a sua imagem. Como se os seus atos fossem transferidos para mim. Pecado da Carne, eles diziam quando me açoitavam até a carne viva. E a cada gota de sangue que caia dos meus ferimentos, eu desejava não te ter como irmão. Condenei cada memória boa que eu tinha sua e te odiei por todos os infortúnios que eu tive na vida. Eu consegui a armadura de Leão para provar aos outros que era diferente de você ao invés de querer deixá-lo orgulhoso e no final, apenas odiei o maior herói que passou por esse Santuário.

Como se a confissão tivesse roubado todas as suas forças, Aiolia caiu de joelhos no chão, socando a terra para extravasar a vergonha da sua ignorância.

— Eu gostaria de ter me mantinho fiel a você, irmão. — Voltou a dizer depois de se acalmar. — Quem dera eu pudesse me assemelhar a tudo aquilo que você foi. Enquanto caminhava para cá, o povo me parava e me cumprimentava. Enalteciam a minha dignidade através da sua por causa da nossa carne, como se não tivessem a criticado antes. Como se não gritassem Pecado da Carne a cada soco. Mas não foi essa hipocrisia que me entristeceu. Entristeceu-me porque da mesma forma que eu não poderia ser condenado por um crime que você cometeu, eu também não posso ser digno da sua honra. Ela pertence apenas a você. Mas, por tudo, eu gostaria que você não a tivesse. Mesmo que isso custasse à condenação do mundo. Eu apenas rogo, que você também não seja manchado pelo Pecado da Carne pela minha desonra em preferir o fim do mundo ao fim da sua vida.

Era por isso que os bons sempre se vão antes. Para não precisarem assistir à corrupção dos que ficaram.

  
**_Fim_ **

**Notas de Rodapé:**

[1] Referência à banda do Legião Urbana, que compôs a letra “Os Bons Morrem Jovens”.

**Author's Note:**

> Olár, amores mio! Quando eu estava do chuveiro e criei um plot para o Aiolia e como eu sou louca, decidi me desafiar em criar uma one-shot para cada Cavaleiro de Ouro. No entanto, como eu ainda estou com um pouco de juízo, eu considero uma fic do Saga que eu fiz muito tempo atrás como parte desse desafio, então considerem 2/12 já feitas.  
> Obrigada a todos que leram e espero que tenham gostado. Não foi revisado, mas foi feito com muito carinho. Beijinhos de megawatts de luz! <3


End file.
